


Exchange Student

by hereera_hc, SilverSilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime and J-pop references if you squint, Anxiety, Awkward Shenanigans, Awkwardness, BUT THEY DON'T HAVE SEX, Christmas Party, Crack, Crack with a capital C, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fashion Disasters, Fluff and Humor, Hot Springs & Onsen, Koldovstoretz, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), May add tags as i go, Mutual Pining, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, Social Media, Tanabata, Viktor and Yuuri are minors at first, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, read the tags, wasabi, yep Mahoutokoro has Internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereera_hc/pseuds/hereera_hc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence/pseuds/SilverSilence
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki knows that he’s by no means a model student, but seriously, he doesn’t think that he deserves this level of shock at 7:30 am.In retrospect, he should have thanked the headmaster for giving him a wonderful wake-up call. After all, there was no wake-up call that had you wide awake like suddenly being told that your idol was going to study at your school for an entire year and train with your quidditch team. A bucket of cold water was nothing in comparison.“Phichit, I’m resigning from the Quidditch t- no, fuck that, I’m transferring to another school,” Yuuri said, eyes wide with horror. “I can’t do this.”Or: Yuuri’s Big Gay Crush is coming to Mahoutokoro, and Yuuri is Not Okay with this.





	1. Alert: Gay Crush Approaching

**Author's Note:**

> This was super, super late, but... enjoy! 
> 
> In case you didn't read the tags (read the tags!), pretty much everyone is under 18 in the beginning, but nobody will be having sex in this fic, underage or not. This is rated M because of someone *cough* taking off their shirts on the Quidditch pitch and some NSFW fantasies.

Katsuki Yuuri is a 17-year-old, dime a dozen student in Mahoutokoro. He knows that he’s no perfect model student who never dozes off in class, turns in all assignments at least three days in advance and gets full marks plus bonuses every time, but surely, he can’t be bad enough to deserve this level of shock at 7:30 in the morning. 

Said shock was coming out of his headmaster’s mouth. 

“This year, we shall be welcoming a few exchange students from Koldovstoretz…” Yuuri pretended that he did not perk up the moment he heard the word “Koldovstoretz” come out of the headmaster’s mouth. As if Viktor Nikiforov would ever come to Mahoutokoro.

“Yuuri. Wake up! Koldovstoretz! That’s Viktor’s school! What if he’s actually coming here and you miss the announcement?” Phichit said while shaking Yuuri so violently that Yuuri’s glasses fell into his bowl of miso soup. 

“It’s too early for this sort of thing,” Yuuri groaned, “for the love of katsudon, please stop shaking my glasses into my food, and Viktor Nikiforov most certainly doesn’t want to come here just to see this horrible Quidditch player insulting the sport every single time he touches a broom.” 

“Students who will be visiting include Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky and a few other students that are yet to be confirmed. Koldovstoretz participants who are members of their Quidditch team will be training with our own team of Quidditch players, which will be a great opportunity for cultural exchange. I expect members of our Quidditch team to make use of this once in a lifetime opportunity well.”

Yuuri was wide awake in a nanosecond. 

“Phichit, I’m resigning from the Quidditch t- no, fuck that, I’m transferring to another school,” he said, eyes wide with horror. “I can’t do this.”

* * *

Yuuri thought that he would have two weeks until his idol came crashing into his life, but apparently, he didn’t even have the luxury of three days before he would have to face reality. Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to meet his idol, but it was just that he’d expected to have more time to prepare himself by polishing both his social and Quidditch skills, so when he finally met Viktor, they’d meet as equals, or as close to equals as they could possibly be. 

Now, in a best-case scenario, Yuuri would simply be the awkward and starry-eyed kouhai, and in the worst case scenario, Viktor would find Yuuri incompetent and stupid and never ever want anything to do with him anymore. 

Yuuri should have refused to become the head boy of Mahoutokoro when the headmaster asked if he was up for a challenge. If he hadn’t bitten off more than he could chew and refused the offer, he would be able to avoid facing reality until the Russians actually arrived instead of having to organize their arrival and report to the headmaster after 3 days with a plan in hand.

“Ohayou, Yuuri-kun! I was wondering if you had to attend the meeting on Thursday,” someone patted Yuuri on the shoulder and said. Yuuri immediately turned around. It was Sayaka, the head girl, and hopefully, she was there to save the day. 

“Ohayou, Sayaka-chan. I have to go to the meeting as well. What happened?”

“That’s great! I do casually follow Quidditch, but I don’t really know much about how a Quidditch team functions. Can you also help to think about problems that the Russian Quidditch team might run into? I heard that they traditionally play Quidditch on trees; are they going to bring their own trees or do we need to plant more trees for that purpose? Thanks a lot!” Sayaka said.

“I’ll think about it. Speaking of that, I wonder if we have enough space in the changing rooms for them as well.” Yuuri shuddered at the thought of accidentally bumping into Viktor’s perfect body while changing. “See you at the meeting!”

After Sayaka walked away, Yuuri suddenly realized that there was something far worse than Viktor Nikiforov changing right in front of him.

“Fuck.” He whispered, “the onsens.”

* * *

“I see that you’re still here,” Phichit teased, “what happened to your plans about transferring to another school? I guess you could go to Russia, you’re pretty fluent in Russian, but Russia is so far away and I and my hamsters will miss you so much.”

“I figured that I might never get to see Viktor Nikiforov in person if I give up on this, so I’ll stay until I’ve at least talked to him once. Then, I can leave with no regrets,” Yuuri explained. His logic was probably flawed, but he didn’t care. 

“You’re in luck because you’re probably going to have to talk to him soon. Have a look, and please try not to scream.” Phichit pointed to an innocent-looking piece of parchment lying on his desk. 

Yuuri walked over to his desk, picked it up, and let out an ungodly shriek the moment he finished processing the words written on it.

“Please tell me that I’m hallucinating this,” he said, collapsing onto the tatami mattress. “VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IS STAYING IN THIS DORM UNTIL I GRADUATE? It’s bad enough that he’s coming to this school, but now he’s staying in our dorm?”

“The headmaster also left us a letter,” Chris added, “and nice pose.”

“What pose?”

“The pose you’re in right now. Pretty sexy, I’d say.”

“Shut up, and give me the damn letter.” Sometimes, Yuuri was just so thoroughly done with Chris that he wanted to just jinx his mouth shut. 

“Actually, the headmaster says that you can refuse, so it isn’t that bad, Yuuri.” Phichit handed Yuuri the letter.

* * *

Students in dorm 222:

How has your school life been in the past month? Fruitful? Hectic? As your headmaster, I hope that you have been enjoying your school life. As always, feel free to talk to the staff if anything is bothering you.

As you have probably seen in the dormitory room arrangement notice, room 222 is going to have two new members. I understand that it is a great challenge for all three of you to be living with two exchange students all of a sudden. However, we have chosen the three of you for good reasons. Katsuki and Chulanont, when I first gave you the challenge of helping Giacometti, our transfer student from Switzerland, adapt to Mahoutokoro, both of you did a wonderful job in helping him and surpassed all of our expectations. As for Giacometti, we believe that your experience as an international student trying to adapt to a new environment will help you to understand and empathize with our Russian exchange students. 

We all have faith in the three of you, and we trust that you will be wonderful classmates and roommates to Nikiforov and Popovich. It is understandable if you want to back out, but we feel that it would be unfair of us to deprive you of such a great experience without even letting you try, so we would like all three of you to try out this arrangement for at least a week before considering giving up. After that period, the option to transfer one, or even both of the Russian students to other dormitories will be open for you, but I sincerely advise you to give it a try first. Please also note that there is no need to treat them any differently than you would treat your other classmates; you do not need to impress them. Just be yourselves, and most importantly, have fun.

Last but not least, in my years teaching in this school, I have observed that our students more often than not (severely) underestimate their capabilities. Have confidence in yourselves, and always remember that you are surrounded by staff and students who would be glad to help you when you run into difficulties. 

Suzuki-sensei

* * *

“Suzuki-sensei does know that she’s not being as thoughtful as she thinks she is by forcing me to stay in the same dorm with Viktor, right?” Yuuri complained once he finished reading the letter.

“Do you really not want Viktor to stay in this room that much?” Phichit asked, concerned. “I thought that this would be fantasy-level material for you!”

“What if I embarrass myself in front of him? What if he thinks I’m stupid and clumsy?” Yuuri curled himself into a ball against the wall.

“He won’t. He’ll see you as who you are, if not more: beautiful, kind, caring, hardworking, observant, determined, and a thousand other positive adjectives. If he doesn’t, he’s unworthy of being your idol, and I and Phichit are going to end him if he dares to insult you for no reason,” Chris said. 

“True.” Phichit cracked his knuckles. “About time that my Muay Thai moves get some practice.”

“About time that you guys stop flattering me, but still...thanks.” Yuuri was still blushing hard from Chris complimenting him. 

“We aren’t flattering you! I’m sure that living with Viktor can’t be that bad, Yuuri. After all, you’ve been sleeping in the same room with all these Viktors since I’ve known you.” Phichit pointed at all the Viktor posters staring down at them from the walls, the ceiling, and his Viktor merchandise sitting on his desk. “What’s one more Viktor?”

“That isn’t poster Viktor or figure Viktor or anything, it’s the one and only real Viktor Nikiforov! The one who has everyone attracted to males nosebleeding with a wink! How am I supposed to live with him here? I’m just going to projectile nosebleed once I see him, and no potion or spell will be able to save me from death!” 

“Well, I really do have to admit that he’s hot. Maybe you could just return the favor and wink at him as well?” Chris suggested.

“You’re probably the only person who finds winking while nosebleeding attractive.” Yuuri threw the letter at Chris.

* * *

Yuuri has never been more grateful for Sayaka. As head boy, Yuuri still had to shake hands with Koldovstoretz’s head prefects, which would have been much more pleasant if it were not for the fact that sweat had been literally dripping off his hands when he was shaking Viktor’s hand. He could have wiped his hands on his uniform, but he had already done it so much that if he did it any more there would be a very visible damp patch on his clothes. If there was one thing worse than sweating all over Viktor Nikiforov’s perfect hands, it was Viktor Nikiforov thinking that he wet his pants. The only thing that prevented him from embarrassing himself even more was that it was cool enough to justify putting on a coat, so while Yuuri was a thousand and two hundred percent sure that his shirt was completely soaked through with his nervous sweating, it (hopefully) wasn’t too visible.

Thanks to Sayaka, at least he didn’t have to try to make a presentable speech on the stage. He would probably have to sit with Viktor once he got into the hall, but the awkwardness of sitting right next to the person who just received a dripping wet handshake from him was still infinitely better than internally panicking over that handshake while representing the school to speak to everyone in the hall.

“Phichit,” Yuuri whispered to his best friend, “I sweated over Viktor Nikiforov’s hand, and he’s so much more gorgeous in real life, and I just embarrassed myself in front of him, how much longer do I have before my sweat soaks through my coat as well? Ohmygod he’sstayinginourroomwhatdoIevendo?” Yuuri was full out panicking.

“Wow, calm down, Yuuri. You’re not the only one who sweats when you’re nervous, you know. You can just blame someone spilling their water on you if someone asks about the sweat. He’s an athlete, he’s more than used to a bit of sweat. He has sweaty group hugs with his teammates right after a game. He probably doesn’t mind that much, ok?” Phichit patted Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Phichit really was a lot of help, but at that moment Yuuri really couldn’t find it in himself to appreciate the mental image of a sweaty Viktor running to give an equally sweaty Yuuri a hug. Somehow, that was equally anxiety-inducing and worthy of Yuuri’s fantasies. 

Sitting next to Viktor was slightly better than shaking his hand, but it was still horrible. Although he knew that he wouldn’t have to shake Viktor’s hands or even talk to him, he was still incredibly nervous just sitting next to Viktor. The hall in Mahoutokoro was large enough for everyone to sit comfortably without getting too close to the person next to you, so there really was no reason for Yuuri to be that nervous right? Even as he tried to think rationally, his hands were still sweating profusely and he didn’t dare let his hands touch his clothes so his clothes wouldn’t get wet. At some point in Sayaka’s speech, Viktor actually looked at Yuuri and smiled at him. Yuuri, being the huge fanboy he was, completely stopped functioning after that smile. Oh well, at least he wasn’t panicking because he couldn’t even think now. Great. 

Except it didn’t end there, because after Sayaka had finished her speech, they were supposed to take the Russian students back to their dorms. So much for it being “over”. Phichit waved at Yuuri from the other side of the hall holding two huge signs with the words “Viktor Nikiforov” and “Georgi Popovich” written on them.

“Konnichiwa! Are you from dorm 202? Nice to meet you!” Viktor greeted Phichit and Chris with a heart mouth and it was so adorable that Yuuri almost screamed. 

“Hello, I’m Georgi Popovich. I hope we’ll get along together,” Georgi said.

“Holy shit! Does Koldovstoretz actually allow makeup? Dude, you need to give me eyeshadow tutorials someday.” Phichit was one second away than grabbing Georgi’s shoulders and shaking him. Yuuri had never seen Phichit so starstruck before. 

“Actually, the school rules don’t allow it, but it isn’t like anyone ever enforces that rule anyway,” Georgi answered.

“Oh.” Yuuri could practically see Phichit’s appreciation of Koldovstoretz leave him.

“I’ve always wondered what your bedrooms look like, can we go there now? I heard that you have those huge baths in your rooms?” Viktor didn’t even seem to realize what was going on. Yuuri choked. If Viktor somehow managed to make an onsen appear out of thin air in their bedroom, stripped and just soaked in it right in front of Yuuri, it would definitely be the death of him.

“Come on, I’ll lead the way. There is a toilet in the dorm, and a shower as well, but for the hot springs you’ll have to leave the room. You really should be careful with the hot springs though, I almost fainted from the heat the first time I tried it!” Chris said. 

“Here we are,” Yuuri said, standing in front of the door. “I’m sorry that the password for the dorm has to be so embarrassing, but you can blame it on Phichit.” Phichit stuck out his tongue at Yuuri. Yuuri gave Phichit his best death glare. “I’m not saying it, you say it -” Fuck. The posters. Yuuri had meant to take them down earlier, but he refused to go even one night without his Viktor posters surrounding him, so he’d left it until today, but of course he had to forget. 

“Ilovememes,” Yuuri mumbled under his breath. “Sorry, I just have to… clean up something! Please just wait outside for a minute!”

Yuuri was sure that he had never moved faster in his entire life, not even on a broom. He practically went into ninja mode getting the posters down from the ceiling and the walls, taking care not to accidentally press the tiniest of creases onto his posters. He looked around the room for a place to hide his posters. He would have had more than enough space to stash his posters into his closet, but after he’d haphazardly thrown his life-sized body pillow of Viktor inside, there simply wasn’t any space left. Behind his closet? No, not even one speck of dust wasn’t allowed to touch those precious posters. Under the futons? Luckily for him, the futons were already laid out, and while sleeping with Viktor under him was one thousand and one kinds of wrong, Yuuri couldn’t think of a better solution at that moment. He checked that the posters were straight enough, and slid them under his futon quickly, then cast a sticking spell on the futon just to be safe, so no matter how much he tossed and turned throughout the night, the futon wouldn’t move and damage the posters. 

Yuuri took one last look around his room. The room looked weirdly empty without any Viktors in it, but he would have to deal with the weirdness if he didn’t want to creep Viktor and Georgi out. 

“Ok, I’m done, you can come in now. Sorry that I took so long!”

“Your desk,” Phichit hissed. 

Yuuri turned around to look at his desk so quickly that he almost got whiplash. There was a very visible picture of Viktor sitting right on top of his desk, he had no idea how he managed to miss that - he dashed across the room and slammed the photo face down on his desk. 

“I’ve been told that my Russian accent is pretty heavy when I speak English, so tell me if it gets too difficult to understand, ok? I’m trying to learn Japanese, but I’m still a total beginner,” Viktor said as he stepped into the room.

“A-actually, you can just speak Russian if you want to? I know the translation spell, so I can do it if you want me to?” Yuuri trailed off towards the end of the sentence. 

“Really? Isn’t that spell really hard? You’re so smart, Yuuri! Can you show me?” Viktor was praising him, and he was smiling that stupid heart-shaped smile of his. Yuuri’s brain short-circuited. 

“He’s never going to admit it, but he’s really, really smart. He learned that spell back in f- mmmph!” Yuuri slapped his hand over Chris’s mouth before Chris could spill all of his secrets. 

“Fifth year? Wow! Amazing! Yuuri, I had no idea that you were such a prodigy!” Viktor exclaimed.

“I’m no prodigy…” 

“He actually learned it back in fourth year,” Phichit smirked. “And he could do it non-verbally by the time he was in sixth year. For the record, most sixth year students can’t even do it verbally. The professors had always known how smart Yuuri is, but they were all so shocked when Yuuri did it for his finals last year! I think it took one hour for the classmates who took their exams with him to pick their jaws up from the floor.” 

“It was towards the end of fourth year,” Yuuri protested weakly. 

“Katsuki Yuuri. You need to stop selling yourself short.” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“I agree,” Georgi and Viktor said at the same time. 

“Yuuri, that’s really impressive. I didn’t even know about the translation spell until I was preparing for this exchange programme,” Georgi said seriously.

“T-thanks,” Yuuri stammered. 

A few moments of awkward silence passed. Georgi stared at the futons lying on the tatami mats. “This is...different. How do these work? Do you just put mattresses on the floor and sleep? Do these just lie here during the day?”

“Essentially, yes. It really isn’t that different from actual beds. The only difference is that you’re closer to the floor, so even if you toss and turn a lot you won’t break something when you roll off your bed. The futons just magically disappear into the closets over there after you wake up, and they’ll appear when you feel like sleeping. You can lay them out anytime for a nap, the magic isn’t cruel enough to deny you that. Oh, and it’s much easier to move futons than beds, so if you want to push your futons together for some bromance or well, some romance, go for it. Those two have totally done it at some point,” Chris said, gesturing at Phichit and Yuuri while ignoring the death glares Yuuri was sending his way. 

“It was the bromance kind of sleeping together, and no I’m not dating Phichit, don’t get anything wrong!” Yuuri clarified. 

“I know,” Viktor said, and for one second Yuuri wondered if Viktor knew that Yuuri wasn’t dating Phichit because Yuuri had the hugest crush on Viktor, “Which are your beds? I wouldn’t want to steal your beds.”

“Oh, those two on the left side of the room. Are those ok?” Phichit answered. 

“That’s more than ok, thank you very much!” Georgi said. “Viktor, if it’s fine with you, I’m taking the one next to the window.”

“That’s fine, I know how much you love being next to windows. Yuuri, do you mind if I sleep next to you?” Viktor asked innocently, not knowing how close Yuuri was to fainting at that moment. 

Yuuri tried to think with the rational part of his mind while the fanboy part of his mind was screaming “VIKTOR NIKIFOROV WANTS TO SLEEP NEXT TO ME” and basically freaking out. It was probably impolite to refuse, and Viktor might misunderstand that Yuuri hated him, which was one of the last things Yuuri wanted. Viktor was just going to sleep next to him, it wasn’t like he was going to attack him or do inappropriate things with him. There was only one possible circumstance under which Viktor would flirt with him: Yuuri being in his dreams, or Yuuri daydreaming while dreamily staring at his Viktor posters. (Those were actually two circumstances, but Yuuri couldn’t exactly reach the math part of his brain because he was too busy fanboying).

“T-that’s ok,” Yuuri said, trying to sound as composed as possible. Phichit snorted. 

“The time difference of here and Koldovstoretz is pretty huge, isn’t it? Are you tired from all the traveling? We were going to show off our onsens, but should we leave it for later?” Chris asked. Yuuri silently hoped that Viktor and Georgi were exhausted. Yuuri would probably be able to hide from a completely naked Viktor in the private baths, but Viktor had never failed to surprise him. While surprises were nice, he wasn’t sure if he could handle any more for the day. 

 

“No, I’m really not that tired, but I suppose I should sleep now so I’ll adjust to the time difference faster,” Georgi said. “Anya told me that even just lying down and resting will help.” Yuuri let out the breath that he didn’t even know that he was holding. 

“Anya? Who’s that?” Chris asked. 

“Oh, she’s my girlfriend,” Georgi said with a dreamy smile on his face. “She’s absolutely gorgeous, especially when she sleeps, she looks like a sleeping princess… We’ve fought countless times because I simply don’t have the heart to wake her up when she falls asleep studying, even when she tells me to wake her if she dozes off! She just looks too peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps.”

Viktor grimaced. “Please, don’t continue that conversation. None of us will be getting any sleep if he gets into one of his long rants about Anya. No offense, Georgi, but nobody has ever enjoyed your Anya rants.” 

“What, so do you mean that you don’t appreciate my Anya?” Yuuri was fairly sure that the entire floor heard Georgi. 

“No! It’s just that your rants aren’t that appreciated, your Anya is totally gorgeous and lovely, not that she’s anyone’s but yours, and…” Viktor held his hands in front of him. 

“You have angered me, Viktor Nikiforov,” Georgi said in a grave tone. 

None of them got a wink of sleep that night. 

(At least Yuuri didn’t have to sleep next to Viktor that night.)

* * *

After three days plus two sleepless nights (one because of Georgi, one because Yuuri accidentally stared at an asleep Viktor Nikiforov for an entire night) since Viktor Nikiforov’s arrival at Mahoutokoro, Yuuri was so tired that he didn’t know if he was functioning. Yuuri told himself that tonight, tonight he would finally surrender himself to the land of dreams without worrying about Viktor sleeping right next to him due to his sheer exhaustedness. Was “exhaustedness” even a word? If it wasn’t, Yuuri most certainly didn’t care. 

But before collapsing onto his futon, there was still one last thing to do, namely quidditch practice. With the Russians. 

Yes, the training session was short since it was still the beginning of the school year, but the Russians, including Viktor, would still be there. At least he had assigned the Russians to the changing room for visiting teams, while team Mahoutokoro had the changing room for the home team so he wouldn’t have to deal with Viktor changing in front of him.  
Oh well. Nothing could have prepared him for Viktor flying right in front of him with his flawless silver hair. Yuuri walked out of the changing room determined not to faint or fall off his broom the moment he saw Viktor. 

And there Viktor was, standing right in the middle of the pitch wearing Mahoutokoro’s pastel pink quidditch robes with his long hair tied back into a ponytail. A few cherry blossom petals drifted onto his head, making Viktor even more unfairly attractive than he already was. Yuuri had to lean onto his broom for support so he wouldn’t just drop to his knees or do something equally embarrassing. Miyawaki-sensei, the Quidditch teacher and coach at Mahoutokoro had banned them from using any spells to keep the petals away, claiming that it was “practice” to not get distracted by the petals as well. Yuuri had never resented Miyawaki-sensei more. 

Instead of complimenting Viktor or saying something inspirational like he should have as the team captain, all Yuuri could say was “Where did you get the robes?” 

“Oh! Phichit gave them to me. They really do change sizes automatically! How do I look in pink? Handsome?” Viktor winked. 

Yuuri felt like there were a thousand screaming tiny Yuuris running around in his head. "You look… handsome. Really handsome.” It was like Yuuri’s brain had gone on vacation. 

“Oi! Don’t you have anything other than pink? I thought Japan was supposed to be cool!” An angry teenager wearing a tiger-striped sweatshirt screamed.

“Yuri, don’t be mean to our hosts! Aww, I’m sure you’ll look cute in pastel pink!” Viktor said with a heart smile. 

“Yuri?” Yuuri was confused. It sounded different from his name, but then Viktor did have a Russian accent. 

“Yuuri, this is Yuri Plisetsky. He’s so short because he’s supposed to be in 5th year, but he’s so smart that the professors decided to let him skip 3rd year back when he was what, 14 or 15? He swears a lot, so don’t bother to take his name down every time he swears. You’ll run out of record books in a day. He’s not that bad once you get to know him though. ” Viktor explained. 

“Fuck you, old man! I’ll get taller than you before you even graduate!” Yuri flipped the bird at Viktor. “Also, I get to be Yuri. We don’t need two Yuris here!” 

“I was born before you, so I should get to be Yuri. Besides, the ‘u’ vowel is longer in my name. It isn’t the same,” Yuuri said. 

“Katsuki-senpai’s right.” Hisako came out of the changing room just in time. Yuuri often thought that Phichit and Hisako were the actual captains of the team instead of him. “Let me think. Hmm, what about Yurio for Plisetsky-san?” 

“Yurio.” Viktor tapped his chin. “That’s not a bad idea at all. Alright, from now on, Katsuki Yuuri is Yuuri, and Yuri Plisetsky is Yurio!” 

Yurio let out a noise that could only be called as a screech. “You, over there, at least get me something to wear that isn’t fucking pink if you must call me Yurio!” Yurio pointed at Hisako.

“Firstly, my name is Arato Hisako, not ‘you over there’. Secondly, please refrain from swearing. Lastly, it isn’t stated anywhere that you have to wear Mahoutokoro’s Quidditch uniform.” Hisako said matter-of-factly. 

“Tch. Thanks,” Yurio said sarcastically. 

The training was an absolute disaster. It wasn’t that the Russians were bad, no, they were just as good or even better than Mahoutokoro’s team. It was that Viktor was horribly distracting. Viktor’s hair simply glittered and gleamed under the setting sun to the point that Yuuri felt sorry for their seeker. Yuuri wanted the cherry blossom petals to cover Viktor’s hair so completely that his stupid hair would stop glittering and being distracting. Viktor could probably pull off that hairstyle anyway. 

“Yuuri, this isn’t like you. You’ve missed the Quaffle at least five times today, and you almost got hit by a bludger just now. Are you sick? I’ll take you to the hospital wing. You should get some rest anyway. We’re all worried that you’ll get injured.” Phichit said after he signaled for everyone to take a break. 

“Katsuki-senpai, please take good care of yourself!” Minami added. 

“Yuuri, did you get sick from the sleep deprivation from Georgi? I’m really sorry about that, I’ll talk to him about that,” Viktor looked incredibly guilty. 

“Viktor, it’s not your fault. I’m not sick, just … distracted.” Yuuri answered truthfully. But even to himself, it sounded like a bad excuse that he just made up to pretend that he wasn’t sick. 

“Yuuri, I’ve seen how focused you are usually. You only get distracted when you’re tired. Go back to the dorm and take a nap. I’ll do the explaining, and if you don’t go right now, I’ll ask Miyawaki-sensei to forcefully remove you from the pitch,” Phichit threatened. 

“I’m not tired, Phichit!”  
“Yeah, after not sleeping for two days straight to study for finals last year you said that you weren’t tired as well,” Phichit said, which was actually the truth. 

“That only happened once, ok?” Yuuri facepalmed. 

“Yuuri. It doesn’t have to be exactly the same to still qualify as another incident as ‘Yuuri Katsuki is sleep deprived but refuses to sleep’.”

“Yuuri, I have to take Phichit’s side this time too. Please, go and take care as yourself. I told our team members not to come if they were still suffering from jet lag as well,” Viktor said seriously. 

Yuuri weighed his options. He really wasn’t tired, but he was doing just as bad as he usually did when he was tired. So, really, the reason didn’t matter. He was just going to embarrass himself and Mahoutokoro right in front of Viktor if he kept on playing.

“Fine, I’m going back,” Yuuri admitted defeat.

* * *

“Yuuri isn’t a bad person, no, of course not, he really is one of the nicest people I have ever met. The thing is that he’s stubborn as fu-” Phichit stopped in the middle of his sentence as he realized that he just swore right in front of Koldovstoretz’s head prefect. “Oops, sorry.”

“It’s fine, I really don’t give much of fuck about swearing. It’s technically against the rules, but I never felt that it was that big of a deal. You kind of get...desensitized when you spend a lot of time with Yurio.” Viktor joked. 

“Ooh, feisty, isn’t he?” Chris teased, looking up from his pile of work. “Yuuri doesn’t care about swearing as well. But if you bully someone or just be a jerk in general, he’ll show you the meaning of fear.” 

“You’re lucky that he’s asleep and the muffliato charm is working, or else you’d be pinned down on the tatami mat right now, Chris. Do I have to remind you that Yuuri, as a 5th year, made several 7th years cry?” Chris visibly swallowed. 

“Holy shit.” Viktor could feel the blush on his face. “How?”

“You can ask him yourself,” Phichit smirked. 

“Maybe he’ll make you cry someday if you ask him to,” Chris suggested. “His stamina is really impressive.” 

Everyone else in the room let out a collective groan.

* * *

Yuuri woke up in the middle of the night feeling restless. After lying there for a full hour being unable to fall asleep, he decided that it was one of those nights again.

The kind of nights where he would just have to go out and fly to clear his mind in order to sleep. 

It was something he had been doing since he first got his hands on a broom, and while it was against the school rules to leave the dorm after curfew, the professors had made an exception for Yuuri after learning that it was the best way for Yuuri to manage his anxiety. As long as he didn’t spend more than one hour outside his dorm per night or do anything reckless, he could do whatever he wanted to do on his broom within reason. 

Only Phichit, Chris and the professors knew about it. Nobody had asked Yuuri to keep it a secret, but Yuuri didn’t want others to think that he had special treatment or look down on him because of his anxiety. To be honest, he knew that he wasn’t the only one getting ‘special treatment’ as he ran into someone playing the piano in the great hall returning from his late night flight once, but that wasn’t going to lower the probability of someone ridiculing him for that. Call him sensitive, fragile, weak and a thousand other things, but Yuuri knew how much bullying could hurt, and if someone wanted to pick on another student, they would have to do it over his cold, dead body. 

Flying during Quidditch practice was enjoyable in its own way, but flying alone made him really calm. The entire pitch was quiet, and all Yuuri could hear was the wind whooshing past him as he sped up. Viktor would look so unrealistically beautiful if he were to fly under the moonlight and the stars, Yuuri thought to himself, trying not to actually imagine how Viktor’s hair would reflect the stars and the moon and magnify their beauty by at least one thousand times. That would probably count as doing something reckless, and Professor Miyazaki would come running in her pajamas to escort (lecture) him all the way back to his dorm. 

Alright, that was enough, quite enough of fantasizing about Viktor Nikiforov, and Yuuri should probably have a lie down so his distraction wouldn’t force him to fall off his broom and cause him to have a much more unpleasant lie down instead.

* * *

“I think I’m in love,” someone whispered to himself, lying down on his futon so he wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that perfection actually existed right outside of his window.


	2. Alert: Gay Crush Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri thinks that he's actually starting to get used to having Viktor so close to him all the time. Hey, he's less nervous around Viktor, and he isn't always a huge blushing, stuttering mess around Viktor anymore.   
> Life disagrees with Yuuri. Time for a level-up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, bow down to me, for I am the queen of being late. Anyway, a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Viktor sighed dreamily. Was last night real? The answer was one question away, but the one question was a question that he didn’t know how to ask. Yuuri had never told him not to look when he practiced late at night, but it was obvious that he did not expect to be seen as well. The way Yuuri was flying, so carefree and relaxed and with his heart laid bare for the world to see, screamed that he just wanted to fly his worries out. Viktor could relate to that. Flying allowed him to leave all his fears on his ground, and enter a world where stress simply didn’t exist. 

If Viktor told Yuuri that he knew about Yuuri’s late night flying and watched Yuuri making music with his flying, it would probably feel like a major invasion of privacy to Yuuri. It was like someone suddenly showing up when you expected to be alone and telling you that they saw you pick your nose. Viktor really didn’t want to take away a safe and private place that Yuuri felt comfortable in. Also, Viktor was fairly sure that Yuuri had broken the school rules, and he didn’t want Yuuri to feel like Viktor was confronting Yuuri over that as the head prefect of Koldovstoretz. 

Viktor sighed again. Oh well, he would just have to give up on finding out if the angel flying on a broom outside last night was real. Nobody but an angel could possibly fly that beautifully. 

“Viktor, you’re sighing a lot today. Something on your mind?” Georgi asked, feeling concerned. 

“Georgi, I’m sorry about snapping at you because of your Anya rant that night.” 

“I knew that you would learn to appreciate your Anya one day, all my efforts were worth it…”

“Now that I have a crush on someone as well, I suddenly understood how hard it is to stop thinking about your crush or your lover. I’ve had a crush on him for less than 24 hours, and I already can’t focus on anything else but him…”

“That was fast,” Georgi said, slightly shocked. “Who’s the lucky boy?” 

“Katsuki Yuuri. How do I survive being in the same dorm with him? It’s too early to confess, isn’t it, and he’ll probably freak out! We barely know each other!”

“True, according to my experience, I think that Yuuri is the introverted and shy type, so before he warms up to you, you’d be better off not confessing to him. You really don’t want to scare him off.” Viktor nodded. While Georgi sucked at limiting the length of his Anya rants, he actually gave good love advice.

* * *

“You look much better today, told you that you needed rest,” Phichit said at breakfast. 

“Don’t take all the credit, it was probably the late night flying that did the trick, Chulanont. Also, you know that I have a crush on Viktor. I was distracted because of him, not because I was tired!” Yuuri complained. Viktor was having some sort of Ancient Runes class on the other side of the school, so it was safe to talk about Yuuri’s crush on Viktor. 

“Yeah, I know. It doesn’t matter if you’re distracted because of Viktor or because of lack of sleep. Being distracted is always dangerous on a Quidditch pitch, so I was just trying to keep you safe. I figured that you needed some Viktor-free time so you could calm down a little, and if I said that you were just tired, Viktor would understand instead of thinking that you’re not as good as you actually are at Quidditch. I could have been honest and told him that you simply had a crush on him, but that’s something that you should tell him when you’re ready, not me.” Phichit explained. 

“Well, fine. But still, what am I even supposed to do with him in our dorm?”

“Talk with him! Get to know him! Well, maybe even confess your undying love to him!” 

“Phichit!”

“Fine,” Phichit relented. “I know that Viktor is your idol, but he’s just as human as you and I are. There’s no way that the two of you can ever become close if you put him on a pedestal. But hey, I know that you need some time. I’ll show Viktor around the onsens for you, and I’ll let you know the exact time and date. Just make up some sort of excuse if you’re not ready for it, ok?”

Being put in the same dorm with Phichit was one of the best things that had ever happened to Yuuri.

* * *

“Yuuri, has Japan always been this hot?” Viktor turned around on his broom and pouted. “How do you not get heat stroke while training?” 

“Well, yes, it gets even worse in June, or whenever a storm is coming, but I guess we’re all used to it by now,” Yuuri said, determinedly not looking at Viktor in his sweat-soaked and very thin shirt. If he took even one peek at it, he would surely turn into a stuttering mess again, and that was the best case scenario.

“Wow, really? You don’t even look flustered, Yuuri. Someday, you should teach us how to train our stamina. Water break, everyone!” 

“I-it’s just that it doesn’t really show on my-” The next thing he knew, he was lying in a heap on top of Hisako. 

“Get the hell off me, Katsuki,” Hisako said through gritted teeth. “Or do I need to levitate you off me because your legs are too weak to stand?”

“Yes, please,” Yuuri said, completely dazed. Hisako kicked Yuuri hard.

Yuuri didn’t even feel the pain. All he could feel was the blush spreading all over his body, and his ridiculously fast heartbeat as Viktor did an Aguamenti on his head, making his clothes cling to him so tightly that it was almost like Viktor was naked in front of him. 

And then, Viktor took off his shirt.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri whimpered, unable to tear his eyes away from the magnificent sight in front of him. Viktor’s abs were literally glistening with sweat and water under the sun, and could Yuuri be blamed for wanting to lick it off Viktor’s skin? Was it even legal to look that good while taking off a shirt? 

“Yuuri, you ok? You look flustered,” Phichit said, helping Yuuri to stand. 

“Look at that,” Yuri said dreamily. “Look at him.”

“Yuuri, do you mind if I practice without my shirt on? Is it even allowed here?” Viktor asked innocently. 

Honestly, if Yuuri used his non-existent common sense, it was probably against the school rules to just take off your shirt in public areas, but then Yuuri wasn’t even sure if he wanted Viktor to put his shirt back on or not. If Viktor was going to keep his shirt off, he might as well lay out mattresses on the ground so he wouldn’t hurt himself too badly when he fell, but if Viktor put his shirt back on he wouldn’t be able to admire those abs. And yes, those abs were totally deserving of admiration and it was probably a crime for Yuuri to make Viktor cover them up. 

“Rules? Who the heck even worries about that? Of course he should be allowed to keep his shirt off if he wants to, it’s hot!” Someone shouted from behind Yuuri. Apparently, they had attracted a rather large audience at some point, and Yuuri had completely failed to notice it. 

“But… what if the professors see?” Yuuri asked weakly.

“I’m sure that they’ll make an exception for him! Katsuki-senpai, you’re the head boy, you’re supposed to try your best to make our guests have a good time here! Viktor-san’s Russian, of course he isn’t used to the heat!” Another fangirl screamed.

“The people have spoken.” Phichit gestured at the huge mass of fangirls and fanboys gathered on the stands. “Besides, we can’t let Viktor get heat stroke, can we?”

Sighing, Yuuri pulled out his wand and cast cushioning spells all over the Quidditch pitch. “Fine, Viktor, you can keep your shirt off if you feel better like that.” 

Sadly, Yuuri’s cushioning spells did not go unnoticed. 

“Oi, pig! What kind of coward casts fucking cushioning spells all over the pitch while playing?” Yurio screamed. 

“That’s because your captain is distracting to the point that I might fall!” Yuuri yelled back, too damn annoyed and agitated to care about something as superficial as manners, or hiding his huge gay crush on Viktor.

* * *

Discussion: Does Katsuki-senpai hate Nikiforov-san?  
Posted by Panic247 (15:33)  
The time the headmaster announced that Nikiforov-san would be coming to Mahoutokoro, Katsuki-senpai looked like he was about to scream. And then, after Nikiforov-san actually arrived at Mahoutokoro, Katsuki-senpai pushed Nikiforov-san away from him multiple times, ran away from him at least once, and today Katsuki-senpai straight up yelled that he was distracting?? 

Hakanaiiii (15:35)  
As a Viktor fan myself, I can tell you that Viktor-san is a very physical person, he will hug his teammates out of nowhere, and that’s just how he is. But Katsuki-senpai doesn’t really like physical touch, he literally flinches when professors touch him? I think that Katsuki-senpai doesn’t hate Viktor-san, he just doesn’t like to be touched suddenly :)

ILOVEVIKTORNIKIFOROV (15:40)  
OMG FELLOW VIKTOR FAN!!! Panic247, I think you’re getting it all wrong though. Katsuki-senpai doesn’t find Viktor distracting, but he finds Viktor’s abs distracting ;)))))

kanata (15:41)  
Wow big assumptions you’re making there, how do you even know that Katsuki is attracted to men? Maybe he’s straighter than your broom, just sayin’

ILOVEVIKTORNIKIFOROV (15:43)  
[image description: Viktor taking off his wet shirt]  
[image description: Viktor’s wet shirt sticking onto his abs]  
Yeah and I’m pretty sure that Viktor-san’s abs turned Katsuki-senpai into the gayest broom to ever exist .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

kanata (15:44)  
...fair point

* * *

“He took off his shirt, Chris! It was like hell! I couldn’t even look at the direction where he was!” Yuuri grumbled to Chris. 

“Yuuri, mon cheri, you should have licked that sweat off those abs,” Chris said seriously. 

“Oh, go fuck yourself, will you?” Yuuri threw a pillow at Chris. 

“Ok, fine, sorry. But honestly, Yuuri, are you a wizard or not?” 

“What?”

“Think, Yuuri.”

It took Yuuri a while to process he was supposed to think about, and another while to think it through. “Oh my god,” Yuuri breathed, “I’m so stupid, god, I’m so stupid. How did I not think of the cooling charm before?” 

“Yep,” Chris smiled knowingly. “What are the chances that both of you wonderful wizards forget about that charm?” 

“Wha- Chris, I swear to god, I really didn’t think about it! How are you even supposed to think when your crush just… strips in front of you?” 

“Ok, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. But what about Viktor?”

“Uh, maybe he hasn’t learned that charm yet?” Yuuri blurted out.

“Nice try, Yuuri, but isn’t that a 3rd-year level charm?”

“Are you saying that Viktor is trying to flirt with us? I mean, there were a lot of fans there, was it actually fanservice? If that’s the case, should I ban others from watching us practice?”

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Chris slowly said, “You’re the densest person I have ever seen.”

* * *

“H-he said that I’m distracting, did I take it too far?” Viktor looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. 

“What did you do,” Georgi sighed.

“I took off my shirt in front of Yuuri mid-practice, and kept it off. He then cast cushioning spells all over the pitch and said that it was because I was distracting!” 

“Thank god,” Georgi groaned. “Well, at least it isn’t some ridiculously over-the-top thing. I’d say that there’s a good chance that Yuuri actually likes you, and is so attracted to you that he finds you distracting, which is exactly the case with me and Anya, she is the most distracting person, but I would gladly be distracted by her, she’s absolutely perfect and an angel. But then, would you find it romantic if someone who you barely know just takes off their clothes in front of you? I think that the most important thing in building a relationship is to get to know each other. Maybe you should start from finding out what Yuuri likes.” 

Viktor blinked. That was… pretty helpful except the Anya part. 

“Thanks, Georgi,” Viktor said, already running to ask Phichit if he knew what Yuuri liked.

* * *

“Katsudon?” Viktor blinked. He had never heard that word before.

“Yeah, katsudon. Oh, I forgot that the word “katsudon” is Japanese. It’s a pork cutlet bowl, with egg and onion and dashi sauce. It’s amazing, and I’ve been trying to learn how to make it since my mum would allow me into the kitchen. It’s been…” Yuuri paused for a moment, mentally counting the years he spent learning to perfect his mother’s katsudon. “10 years. Oh my god, it’s been 10 years and I still can’t outcook my mum on katsudon, and pretty much anything else. Anyway, you need to try my mum’s katsudon.”

“Wow, is your mother a cook?”

“You could say that, but she’s more than a cook. Our family runs an onsen ryokan - hot springs inn, and my mum cooks for our customers a lot.”

“Do you think that I could visit your ryokan someday?” 

Yuuri screeched internally, until he realized that he would have better chances of not seeing Viktor shirtless, or completely naked, or just casually being a ridiculously charming human being at home rather than at Mahoutokoro. He highly doubted that he would somehow find Viktor Nikiforov at Yuuri’s own bedroom back home, and he could always ask his family to check if Viktor was in the onsens before he went for a soak. 

Damn, he needed to have a moment of silence for the raging dumpster fire that his life had become. 

“...Yuuri?”

“Sorry, I just got… distracted. I...I thought exchange students had to stay with a host family during the holidays?” 

Viktor put a finger on his lip. “Oh, you’re right. Maybe I could get my host family to stay at your ryokan as well? I think I’ve fallen in love with onsens, I’m already worried about what I am supposed to do when I get back to Russia.”

“I guess you can buy those onsen essence bath salts before you leave, but I’ve never tried those before.” 

“Speaking of onsens, Yuuri, do you hate onsens? Or do you just prefer to bath alone like Yurio does? I’ve never seen you in the onsens.”

“Uh, yeah, I don’t really like to bath with others. I don’t really like to take off my clothes in front of others,” Yuuri lied. The second sentence was true, but not in the context of onsens. As a typical Japanese person, he really didn’t mind it that much, but what he did mind was seeing Viktor naked, slipping in the onsens and cracking his skull open. Yuuri would like to live for a little longer, thank you very much.

* * *

“Is there any chance that you know how Yuuri makes katsudon?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, trying to use katsudon to serenade Yuuri? You’re on the right track, but if you covered your naked body with katsudon, he’d appreciate it much more. In Japan, sometimes people put pieces of sushi onto a naked person and then eat it. Yuuri might enjoy licking katsudon off you, you know,” Chris smirked. Viktor just sat there, with his mouth wide open.

“He- he’d really like that?” Viktor asked in disbelief.

Chris burst into laughter. “Just joking, but that Japanese culture part is true. Yuuri’s never said that he would enjoy that kind of thing, but he never said otherwise too. But then, don’t actually do it, at least not now, ok?”

“I don’t know if you know this yet, but Yuuri’s favorite recipe is his mother’s recipe. And I will gladly share his family secret with you, so you two can ride off into the gay sunset on the same broom someday. You have it so bad for Yuuri,” Phichit said. 

“I know, but I don’t think Yuuri feels the same way. You have an Internet forum, right? There’s this theory that Yuuri hates me, and what if it’s the truth?”  
“Look, Viktor, we have to respect Yuuri’s privacy, so we can’t tell you that. If there’s one thing that we can tell you, it’s that Yuuri is incredibly dense. It’s going to take a lot of time to get through that thick skull of his,” Phichit advised.

“His skull is thicker than his thighs,” Chris added. Phichit and Viktor groaned at the exact same time.

* * *

“Moshi moshi,” Yuuri said, picking up the phone. 

“How have you been with Viktor in your dorm room?”

“Kaasan, I couldn’t sleep at first because I was too busy watching him, but then I got too tired to stay up every night, so I just gave up on watching him.”

Hiroko laughed. “Your headmaster called me a few days ago, and he asked if we were willing to accommodate some exchange students for the holidays. We weren’t fully booked yet anyway, so I agreed. Not a lot of people have the space for an extra person, especially for those who live in the big cities, like your friends from Tokyo. The Mahoutokoro cranes just delivered the student list and some information to Yutopia, and Viktor will be staying in Yutopia! Isn’t it nice that your posters finally get to meet the real Viktor?”

“Ehhhhh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet your money on the fact that Mari isn't going to be honest when it comes to telling Yuuri if Viktor's naked in the onsens, you won't regret it as your best investment ever


End file.
